


Zapłata

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co czeka tych, którzy zdradzają Czarnego Pana? Kara. <br/>Draco Malfoy zdradził. I musiał zostać skazany. <br/>Jego kara była bolesna. <br/>Jego karą była śmierć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapłata

Ciało płonęło. Człowiek krzyczał.

  
Godzina ósma nad ranem. Na opustoszałej Pokątnej stoi pal. Na palu wiszą zwęglone zwłoki. Gdzieniegdzie wciąż jeszcze tlą się słabe języczki ognia. Ludzie idą, mijając zarówno pal, jak i wiszące na nim ciało. Zapach palonej ludzkiej skóry i tłuszczu unosi się wokoło, zmuszając płuca do zapadnięcia się. Wszyscy się duszą, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu źródła zapachu. Nie odnajdują niczego szczególnego. Ulica jak zwykle budzi się do życia. Handlarze powoli wystawiają towary przed sklepy, witryny przyciągają oczy kolorowymi produktami. Zmierzający do pracy ludzie rozmawiają, śmieją się i planują nadchodzące godziny. Dzienny rytm budzącego się do życia miasta, któremu jakoś trudno wziąć głębszy wdech.

  
Na środku Pokątnej zatknięto pal. Zrobiono to w nocy, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Ślepe latarnie, przeszywające mrok mlecznobiałym światłem. Jedyni świadkowie wieszania ciała. Ciężkiego, ewidentnie męskiego ciała. Śmiech, dwa śmiechy. Dwóch mężczyzn z zapaloną zapałką. Nieludzki ryk bólu. Wielka pochodnia rozganiająca ciemność. Pochodnia z człowieka. Z ciała. Z niego. Milknie, gdy ogień trawi jego trzewia.

  
Głód. Pierwotny, instynktowny głód ognia. Szał trawienia skóry milimetr po milimetrze. Kurczące się ścięgna, imitujące ruchy na wpół martwego ciała. Spływający z tkanek tłuszcz budzi w ogniu bestię. Wygłodniały, żerujący potwór o pomarańczowych ślepiach. Cichy trzask pękającej skóry, świszczący oddech, niemy krzyk bólu. Zapada cisza, kiedy potwór trawi. Trawi żywe ciało, zamieniając je w martwe truchło.

  
Dwójka mężczyzn odchodzi, zostawiając za sobą pal i palące się ciało. Ciało, które zasłużyło na karę. Ciało, które płaciło za zdradę. Pan nie jest miłosierny, pan ustala zasady życia, wedle których powinien był postępować. On jednak złamał się, oddał we władanie jasności i teraz musi palić się ową światłością, by zapamiętać, że światło nie przynosi życia. Zabiera je w sposób bardziej okrutny niż najwymyślniejsze tortury.

  
On tam jest. Patrzy na swojego Judasza i uśmiecha się. Wokół jego ramion wiją się węże. Obraca w palcach różdżkę. Napawa się widokiem bestii biorącej w posiadanie twarz mężczyzny. Patrzy w szeroko otwarte, wytrzeszczone bólem oczy. Uśmiecha się. Szarość poranka zlewa się z szarością oczu trawionego ogniem ciała. Ciała zdrajcy.

  
Promienie słońca powoli zalewają blaskiem bruk na ulicy Pokątnej. Otwierają oczy ślepych , wypełniają dźwiękiem uszy głuchych i wpychają słowa w gardła niemych. Ktoś krzyczy, ktoś inny rzuca się na ziemię, wali w nią pięściami. Inni stoją, patrzą i nie wierzą.

  
Na środku Pokątnej stoi pal. Na palu zatknięte jest ciało. Owo ciało było kiedyś mężczyzną, który zdradził swojego pana. Kochał i był kochany przez niewłaściwą osobę. Dla miłości chciał zmienić swoje przeznaczenie. Przekraczając niewidzialną linię dzielącą dziś od jutra, skazał się na karę. Pan nie jest miłosierny. Lubuje się w bólu. Obudził bestię i oddał zdrajcę w jej posiadanie.

  
Na środku Pokątnej stoi pal.

  
Na palu zatknięte jest ciało.

  
Ciało jest mężczyzną.

  
Mężczyzna ma imię.

  
Imię to brzmi Draco.

  
Draco Malfoy.

  
Zdrajca.


End file.
